Seducing the Seducer
by Raising-Terror
Summary: When Miroku and Sango enter Kagome in a contest to live with someone she hates, what exactly will happen?Can Inuyasha seduce Kagome, before, she does him or Sess? whats with Sess?and does Kagome really hate Inu? Dont count out Koga, and what about Naraku
1. they meet 1 in an alley way

Hello all I guess you could say I'm new, Here is a story that I already wrote a while ago, but I wanted to make it an Inuyasha story, so the characters might be OOC . This is my first Inu story so don't be mean

Disclaimer: I don't own inu characters, nor shall I so don't pester me bout it, glances around ill just steal em for a lil while hehe . . . fine have em back I dun care tear

**Seducing the seducer**

Chapter 1

Kagome pulled her silky jet black elbow length hair into a messy styled bun. A few stray locks of hair framed her face, making her look beautiful yet sophisticated at the same time. She wiped her forehead, and continued her trek to the back of the building. Now of course normally people weren't allowed access to the back, but she worked as a waitress so she was authorized back there.

Towards the end of the hallway she saw one of her best friends, Sango. "Hey there Kaggy," Sango called out to her, "How's your shift going?"

"Pretty good, I mean the tips I'm getting rock, but the stupid perverts and the stairs they give me are really getting on my nerves," Kagome said puffing out her cheeks in an annoyed manner wiping fake dust, off the unusually short skirt and blouse she was wearing. "And yours Sango?"

Sango giggled softly, at Kagome's facial expression. But even Sango had to admit that it was normal for Kagome to be stared at, she was beautiful, and everyone knew it, that's why most bachelors went here, just for her. She pulled her dark brown hair into a pony tail, her brown eyes sparkling. "Okay, save for the stares, heh"

"Hey it cant be that bad, I mean you two seem to enjoy watching me like that," A low voice barged into there conversation. Kagome and Sango twirled around to see there other friend Miroku, clad in baggy jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, left unbuttoned and a white muscle shirt beneath.

Kagome rolled her eyes in a melodramatic way, and her eyes reverted to her best friends flushed face. 'When will she tell him? That she has liked them since we were in high school?'

"Just can't get enough of me eh?" Miroku said directly towards the two, but Kagome knew it was for Sango. She sighed 'they have the love/hate relationship going on, how cute, but when will he tell her?' her thoughts dissipated as his hands went resting on the two girls lower back. He felt them go ridged and he got his all too familiar lecherous look on his face, and his hands went lower and lower to rest on there behinds.

Anime veins popped on their foreheads as they knocked him on his head. "How many times do we have to tell you! Stop groping us pervert!"

"I am sorry I cannot resist such beauty, so take it as a compliment, but you know I don't think you mind much," Miroku said sweetly with a pearly smile.

"Bull, Miro, you just like to touch us," Kagome said a flourish of her hand. 'Conceited perv.'

"Ooo you caught me, but you are lucky you get a hot best friend to give you the pleasure," Miroku said using Kagome and Sango as armrests.

"Pssh, you are way too conceited for your own good, now we are going to leave you so your head can explode from your cockiness we have work to be done, bye loves!" Sango pulled her shoulder away from his resting forearm, and leaving the two with a wave.

"Yeah, I also have to go too, I have work, you know the deal," Kagome said slipping her arm around him and hugging him around his waist, which he returned brotherly like.

"Meanie, you two are no fun, fine just leave me, I don't care, really, I don't," he said in a baby like manner. She laughed as she broke the hug. "There are some people over there waiting for someone to assist them, go ahead Gome," Miroku said pushing Kagome in the direction of the men, but not before he got glares from Kagome. He sighed and decide to wait around till they finished there work hours.

Walking up to the first table, she groaned inwardly, a group of around eight large men sat all filled with lust filled eyes in her general direction, 'maybe someone is...'she turned around and sighed nope no one was behind her, 'Damnit!'

Nevertheless she put on a pearly smile, "Hello their, may I take your order?" Kagome shifted her weight from the balls of her feet to her heels and back again.

"Can I take you home?" Asked the biggest, ugly guy. He was surrounded by the rest, so she figured he was the leader. "I'm afraid I can't do that!" Kagome said irritably.

'Damn perverts...' Kagome thought after the next words escaped his mouth. "What can you do?" The leader said wiggling his eyebrows, as the other men looked over every part of her body, causing her to grimace.

"Come on, I'm doing my job here, if you don't want anything then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kagome said deadpan trying to keep her anger in check, she didn't need to be fired but she also didn't need this.

"Oh but I do want something, I want you," He said in a disgusting lust filled voice,

"Come with me and show me what you can do, I swear it will be fun" The man grabbed her wrist lunging her forward quickly.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled out angrily, trying to pull out of his grasp.

---------------------------

(A/n: I'm making Sess really out of character, but it's not going to be that bad hehe)

Sesshomaru stood, near the center of town. His body led him here, yet he didn't exactly know why. It happened once before when he saved a little girl from a speeding car. 'What am I doing here?' He thought annoyed with himself. He hated the city, it smelled horrible, full of smog, and other junk he knew wasn't good for him to be inhaling.

His nose drifted to the horrible smell of drunken men. He quirked his eyebrow in question, as he smelt a wonderful lavender smell mingled with it. He heard a door being slammed open, and an angry voice yelling.

"I said let go of me!" A woman's melodic voice pierced his ears, in a desperate cry for help.

'Huh? It's just a human being held captive by drunken men, no big deal it happens all the time,' his thoughts dissipated as he saw who in fact was being assaulted. She was 20 or 21 he could tell, and her hair at the moment was up but after another quick forceful tug on the girls arm pulled her hair free, falling carelessly to her in disarray.

Her amazing Chocolate brown eyes laced with anger and worry, isn't what caught him off guard but the depth behind them made him catch a few breaths. 'Who...why? Who is this girl? What is she doing to me?'

"I said let go of me god damnit! "She yelled again as she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. She made a dash but stopped mid-step, as the other seven surrounded her.

The man recovered quickly, and smacked her roughly, grabbing her arms as she was in a shocked state. Sesshomaru smelt the small trace of salt coming off the girl's scent. She held back her tears, as he covered her mouth angrily. A red angry bruise began to form on the side of her face, Sesshomaru produced an angry growl, the girl had guts, she was strong, and even if she could get past that one guy against 7 she wouldn't last.

----------------

"Let her go...now" A voice said from the side of Kagome. Her cheek stung when she turned to look at the voice. All she could see due to lack of light was the icy golden eyes of the man, she presumed due to his low voice.

His voice held no question, and the statement held a threat as to not oblige to his wishes that he would see to it, they would get hurt. She gave him a look which was filled with gratitude but couldn't tell if he saw due to his face which held no emotion.

The eight men surrounding Kagome looked at the unknown man with baffled looks, which soon changed as he cracked his knuckles not a word spoken.

The men must've saw the mans clawed hands cause Kagome knew she did. "Damnit!" they cursed as the seven surrounding the leader and Kagome made a mad dash in the other direction.

'Wimps! Bastards! Lowlifes' both Kagome and her Savior thought the same as they ran out of sight.

The man holding Kagome captive after the absence of his friends saw the look the mysterious man gave him. He said a few strings of curses, and after pushing Kagome to the ground roughly and also dashed in the direction of his friends.

Kagome sighed, relief swept though her. Her head was down, and she was lying precariously on the ground. Her cheek, which was once stinging, completely went away as his voice filled her ears. "You okay?" He held his hand out to her, offering her help up she noticed two red slashes on his wrists.

Kagome looked up to see who in fact saved her. She gasped as she found it hard to breathe. The light from the restaurant illuminated his features. She looked at the handsome face; his unearthly golden eyes were playing tricks with her mind. His cheeks held 2 red almost magenta slashes defining his facial features even more, giving him a royal feel. His forehead held a light purple crescent moon which she wanted to reach out and touch, but what she would rather touch was his beautiful long silver hair, which her compliments wouldn't do it any justice to it. He dressed almost like Miroku; save that he was wearing just a black muscle shirt which, reveled his very well toned chest and abs, along with his forearms. 'He is a dog demon...interesting'

She looked to see his arm being held out to her, and shook her silly thoughts of this demon in front of her. She flushed a nice shade of pink as she admitted to herself she was thinking thoughts about him.

-----------------

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, 'She's thinking.....I wonder what about...' She suddenly flushed a nice shade of pink. She finally grabbed his hand lightly; both of them feeling a slight electric shock pulsate through them, as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"I-I am okay, thank you for your help," she said smiling an impeccable smile.

"Yeah, no problem," He said with a shadow of a smile. 'She's beautiful...' He mentally scolded himself for thinking any thoughts. 'I can't think this of her, a human....but then again...she is....different'

"May I know the name of my savior?" her chocolate eyes changed to a beautiful grayish brown, the smile still plastered to her face. A lump caught in his throat.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," he said simply, watching her to see of any change after he said his name, 'Come on ask about my brother, for his stupid number'

"Hmmm...well then Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi" She said brilliantly, with a flirtatious smile, even his voice seemed royal to Kagome.

'Either she doesn't know who my brother is, or she doesn't care...' he inwardly hoped for the latter. "A perfect name for a beautiful woman," He said with a carefree smile. 'What on Earth possessed me to say that?!'

"Thank you..." Kagome said blushing madly, she didn't know why either she got that compliment many times before, and she normally didn't act like this 'what's wrong with me?'

"Well I should be going, hell I don't even know why I'm here in the first place," he said with a small chuckle, 'Yeah you do, don't kid your self'

In a split second he was inches from her face, 'well that explains it, he is definitely a demon,' his breath played along her lips, as her heart skipped a few beats, 'Is he going to kiss me?!'

"Be careful Kagome, a lovely lady like your self could easily get attacked again," He had dropped his voice even lower then it was, causing her to shiver, and to accentuate his words he gently traced her newly formed bruise with his clawed fingers. She caught her breath yet again that day, and like that he was gone.

Kagome walked to the restaurant door quietly, 'Sesshomaru Taisho, where have I heard that before?'

"Kagome! Are you-your cheek!" Sango yelled rushing out, to her friend's side; she gasped and looked at Kagome's bruised cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, I'm fine really it doesn't hurt any more" Kagome said thinking back to the nights events. Sango looked worried still, and pulled her into a hug.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I should have known not to push you into them," Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, he felt super guilty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku asked looking into her eyes for any signs of untruthfulness.

"I'm fine don't worry I took care of it," Kagome said reassuringly, they didn't need to know of Sesshomaru did they?

"Let's go home then," Miroku said ushering the two inside, "I'll drive"

Kagome sighed, 'what's the likeliness I'll see him again?'

-----------------

"What the hell? You want to do what?!" Inuyasha's manager screamed viciously

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself, now if my intentions aren't met I'm sure there are tons of different managers who want me," Inuyasha said monotone; he used that against him a lot just to get his way.

His manager rolled his eyes, "whatever, it will be done, happy, brat?"

"Absolutely." Inuyasha said smirking, his golden-amber eyes held victory. His Silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

The manager walked out of the room in an angry fit, mumbling about rich half demon brats.

Inuyasha turned his head to the door slamming open revealing an unusually happy Sesshomaru. How he knew? Probably because they were brothers, no one could tell for he held an emotionless face. Inuyasha could smell an unusual scent on him, a woman's.

"Sesshomaru who-"

"Shut it, I'm not talking about it," Sesshomaru said cutting him off annoyed walking away.

'Idiot never even knew what I was going to ask' Inuyasha thought scoffing, 'but who's scent is that???' he thought of the tantalizing smell that lingered on his brother.

----------------

Well that's chapter one! If you like it review and I will update soon!

Cya

----R.T.----


	2. they meet 2 at the beach

Okay, well I have come to a fork in the road very early in this story, and that is who to make a couple. I really like Inu/Kag stories, but then again I also like Sess/Kag stories. So I'm confused O.o I would ask you to vote, to see if you sway my judgments, but then again you haven't fully seen who Inuyasha's character really is, so I'm going to ask you to vote, but not till later (Cuz I love the two brothers, and I want you to see there full personalities) So ill tell you when to start voting, and if I don't get enough of one couple, ill pick. But not to worry for the people who want to have the other pairing Cuz I will rewrite it and probably put it on media miner or something.

Thank you so much for your reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat solemnly in a seat next to his manager and unknown man. Inuyasha seemed on edge at the moment, the fuzzy ears that resided on his forehead swivelled in every direction, to any sound made.

The manager looked to the man presently in front of him, "well?"

"There is a spot that will open tomorrow on the news, we can have it then, is that all right?" The unknown man said flipping his cell phone off.

"Yeah whatever it's fine, I'm sure many people will be watching then," Inuyasha's manager said numbly.

"Good, so let my men get this straight Inuyasha is hosting a contest, for someone to live with him, and he will personally pick the women himself?" The man said while Inuyasha and his manager nodded. "Excellent, well watch the news at 11:30, it'll air then"

Inuyasha was now deep in thoughts, 'How will I pick? Well she has to have a mind of her own who doesn't just throw herself at me, she has to beautiful but in a natural un materialistic way, and she should be able to speak her mind without letting anyone get in her way'

The man left, and Inuyasha was left with his manager, the only person who made Inuyasha uneasy. "You better be happy kid, because you're lucky I am doing this for you, and if it wasn't an agreement I had with your father, you would be on the streets along with your stupid brother"

Inuyasha growled deeply, "Whatever Naraku if it wasn't for my Father, you would be dead"

"Don't talk back to me! Now get your ass to bed"

"Pssh, you can't tell me what to do, this isn't your mansion, this is mine, now leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled out to the only person he talked back too like that, well besides his brother.

Naraku stormed out of there in an angry notion knocking down a few priceless vases down in the process. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his maids jumped to clean the shattered artifacts, and decided to go to sleep early to be able to wake up to see the contest commercial.

Why he wanted to do this contest? He didn't know, he just wanted to meet a normal girl living a normal life, and not a materialistic fake.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of Miroku and Sango's constant bickering. She got up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What's up you too?"

"We are trying to decide on what cereal to have this morning, can you help? Lucky Charms, or Reese's puff's" Sango asked sweat dropping as Miroku slithered his way over to Kagome, which she knew already meant, 'I will win no matter what.'

(A/n: I don't own these cereals, but I do have some in my cabinet, but that's beyond the point which would you guy's pick: Lucky charms or Reese's puffs?)

"Kagome! You know you want Reese's Puffs! We always have Lucky charms! You know you want the delectable chocolate-peanut butter crunchy morsels of utter sweet candy bites!" Miroku said with so much passion and drama he could make a love movie.

"Fine! I give up, we will eat those Reese's Puffs, you little baby," Sango said inwardly smiling, but showing an annoyed face. She put away the Lucky Charms and took out 3 bowls, to make the cereal.

"Hey what's on the T.V.?" Miroku asked grabbing the remote and leaving it on the channel it was last left on, but soon regretted it.

"On latest news, Inuyasha Taisho has once again hit it big with his latest film," the T.V. blared out.

Kagome started to ignore the T.V., she was fuming she hated this guy, always had always will.

Why? Because he is so damn filthy rich, that he thinks he can buy everything, which he probably could, and he thinks he is the hottest thing in the world, which he probably was. And she hated the fact that he only cared for himself and no one else. But the most important thing she hated about him is that he was a play boy, who had one night flings, and an absolute womanizer!

Kagome began to babble on about how Inuyasha was a jerk, and a bastard, and was too far out of it to hear a muffled conversation, that would soon turn her normal world into an upside down mess.

"Also latest news! Inuyasha Taisho has issued a contest to see who gets to live with him for a few months in his mansion! This is a one in a lifetime ordeal so you better get a pen and paper ready! He will be hand picking the winner so if you are interested write your name, number, address, and a picture of your self, and any other information that you think will help you win, and send a postcard to…" The newscaster exclaimed through the television.

"Sango, did you hear that?" Miroku asked looking at Sango with a carefree smile.

"Yes I did, I bet you didn't know I had ears," She said sarcastically, but feigning astonishment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku asked fully ignoring the sarcastic remark about her ears.

"If you are thinking enter Kagome into the contest cuz she hates him to get back at her for almost poisoning us a month ago then yes I am," Sango said smiling when he nodded, "Good now hurry we have to right down the information."

After Miroku quickly wrote down the information they needed he turned off the T.V. watching Kagome continue her absent-minded rage.

"So…How are we going to break this to Kag? Wont she be mad? No wait…of course she will be…" Miroku said imagining what Kagome would do to do them, wincing he turned to Sango for the answers.

"Simple!" She said watching Miroku's eyes go wide in silent amazement, "We won't…" she again watched his eyes turn to dark blue slits, "Anyway! What's the likeliness she will win?"

Watching Sango wave her hand banishing the thought, he thought about it, "About one to the rest of the women population"

"Exactly, don't worry, if we have to, we'll break it to her slowly, and hope she doesn't tear us to shreds, you know how she gets," Sango said with a scared laugh, thinking back as to why she poisoned them over a bag of her favorite candy. Luckily it only made them sick for a few days.

"I'm hungry! Where's my puff's?!" Kagome's voice ended their muffled conversation.

"Here eat up!" Sango said throwing the slightly opened box of cereal at Kagome's head without warning.

Easily dodging it, Kagome turned around to the sound of the boxes contents spilling on the floor, and Miroku's loud gasp.

"Sango!! Nooooooo! we have to eat Lucky Charms now!" Miroku said in a whiney type manner.

"Oops, my bad," Sango said quickly pulling out the box of Lucky Charms.

Walking over to the spilled cereal, Kagome saw a portions worth still in the box, "Hey Miro, there's still some in here…" picking up the box she shook it hearing the morsels shake around, emphasizing the boxes contents.

"It's not the same." Miroku said sulking

"Just eat!" Sango said stuffing some cereal in his mouth, and laughing at Miroku's shocked face.

"Heh, So Kag, what shall we do this fine Saturday morning?" Sango said turning to the slightly amused face of Kagome.

"Um, beach?" Kagome suggested, "It should be fun" she put her finger to her chin thoughtfully, as Miroku sat reluctantly eating the cereal.

"Sure why not, lets go get ready!" Sango said tugging her hair into a messy pony tail and climbing the stairs two by two.

"Okay Miroku you heard, be ready in 20 kay?!" Kagome said also running up the stairs.

15 minutes later Kagome and Sango emerged from there rooms, and jumped down the stairs. "All we need now, is to get Miroku and we're gone!" Sango imposed twirling around. Her brown hair was in a pony tail, and her chocolate eyes were amused. She was clad in her black capris and a blood red tank top showing her flat stomach.

Kagome left her hair down, , her brownish grey eyes showed her true nature kind and sweet. She was wearing Black capris and a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt, that also revealed her midriff and her newly acquired belly button ring, that was a plain and simple diamond. "What is taking Miroku so long?! He is so slow," Kagome grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Probably picking out an outfit he'll use to make us squirm, like little bugs to a bright light." Sango said standing in the hall way of there front door.

"First off Kagome, time is not a factor when it comes to looking good. And second my dear Sango, I don't wear these clothes to purposely make you squirm, it just happens, cause you like me!" Miroku said from behind them.

The two girls turned around to deck him. "How the hell do you do that?!", "As if Lover boy!"

"Do what?!" Miroku asked innocently, as the attacked him. "Ow that hurt!"

"It wasn't meant to tickle"

"You hate me" he fake sobbed. Miroku had his black hair pulled into a pony tail at his nape, and his dark blue eyes were glazed with fake tears that he could unceremoniously summon at will.

Sango's theory, was proven true, for Miroku was wearing black baggy pants, and a white collared button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and the top three buttons of his shirt left undone, revealing his chiseled and well tanned chest. "I told you, you guys liked staring..."

"Whatever, we are going," Sango said rolling her eyes, hiding her blush after much practice, to where they wouldn't notice.

They grabbed all they needed to take, and began there short distance to the beach. Walking along the crowed streets, they began seeing posters of the newest hit movie, that so happened to star Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome fake gagged, "Oh I hate him so damn much!" mumbling curses to the poster of the man she hated.

Kagome began to speed up and past the busy streets with Inuyasha's movie posters. Miroku and Sango sped up as well, and Sango ran in front of her, " So, Why exactly do you hate him?" Sango looked back to the poster of the very hot and very rich man.

"Why? I'll tell you why.." Kagome rounded the corner and without even thinking gave her reply. "Because he's rich and famous and hot! That why" she said reading the signs telling them how far from the ocean they happened to be.

"So are you jealous of him?" Miroku asked breaking his long silence.

That completely caught Kagome of guard. 'Am I jealous of him?' she thought to herself her mind processed the words. Jealous of him? No way...

"No of course not! Kagome replied spinning in a circle kicking up beach sand that reached the street.

"Denial aint just a river in Africa..." Sango mumbled to herself and Miroku. Miroku smirked and Kagome looked skeptical.(a/n: yes that is a fruity Lil line, my dad uses that on me a lot lol)

"What was that Sango?" Kagome asked raising a perfect brow.

"Nothing! We're here lets go!" Sango replied ushering them going, Kagome still holding her quizzical look.

"Yeah lets go, Kagome," Miroku said following Sango's actions. Kagome walked in the middle of the two. "Right, lets go."

After walking and enjoying the beaches views and surroundings, they noted that the beach was getting emptier as they walked the shore.

Sango gasped causing them to stop and look at her confused. "Wow Miroku I'm surprised you haven't gone to feel up any women yet. I'm sure there's plenty if you looked hard enough" She stated with a fake shocked look.

Miroku and Kagome turned to her to see a hurt and angry, and lying emotions play in her eyes, but Miroku didn't quite catch the hurt look. "Im not in the mood to right now, I kinda lost my spark while you two were talking bout pretty boy Taisho." he said, the joke evident in his voice.

"You're Unbelievable!" Sango yelled out aggravated by the whole ordeal. Throwing her hands in the air in defeat she stormed off angrily.

'Poor Sango...she's known him forever and has always liked him, but Miroku is too dense to see anything!' Kagome thought sadly for her friends feelings.

"I was just kidding, I wouldn't have done that..." Miroku said to her retreating form, a look of worry in his dark blue eyes.

Oh Miroku knew how she felt. Of course he did, he knew from the beginning, for he also felt the same way. He always knew she would get angry when he talked to other women, and how she would blush when she was caught talking about him. He found it odd how every other girl he met he asked to bear his child, except for Sango who he never had asked. He also knew that when he was with her he didn't need anyone else, and that he would be content with just her.

'Or is it Sango who doesn't understand his feelings for her....Miroku is also scared of rejection, what a sad predicament they're in' Kagome thought her mind being racked by her friends insolence to learn.

"Kagome I'm really sorry, ill settle things out with her. I'll be back soon, and she'll be with me." Miroku said, When Kagome nodded her head, he dashed off in the direction of Sango.

"Well I guess I'll just continue this trail," Kagome said to herself walking along a different, more desolate trail. As she reached a fork in the road in the road she pondered which way to go.

'Hrmmm...lets see, left to a Forest, hah right me in a forest. Or right to the main road?' she thought to herself weighing the two options. "To the beach shore!" she said allowed off both trails, and heading down to the beaches shore line.

Looking up to the lowering sun on the horizon, she decided to head back. She should have given them enough time to make up. A gust of wind blew around her hair, making her shiver. Walking faster she ran head long into a person.

"Im so sor-"

"Yo, Watch were your going!" A man said from on top of Kagome.

"Excuse me???If I ran into you I wouldn't be under your heavy body, now would I?" Kagome yelled irritated with the person currently residing on top of her, looking to see the person she nearly screamed in mad rage.

It was none other then Inuyasha Taisho. "Well you just happened to be small enough to get under me," he yelled with a blush. Kagome was pretty, no doubt about it, and her angry like that just made Inuyasha all the more pleased. But...he was confused as to why she was so angry.

Inuyasha still on her put his hands to the side of her face and rested his weight on his knees, lowering his face to hers, getting dangerously close to her's to be safe. Watching her blush as the gap was shortened even more he whispered in her ears 'cya later' and lifted himself up, holding a hand out for her.

She refused the hand and got up on her own, as he frowned and smiled a priceless smile of his. "What? No you will not see me again Inuyasha Taisho, in fact I hope I never have to see you!" She yelled walking away.

'Well, I have a feeling I'll see you again, wether you like it or not,' he mumbled to himself as she walked away.

Upon reaching the street she saw Sango and Miroku, and it lightened her mood. "Hi you two!" She greeted them, and looking at Sango she also added "Why Sango you look like a tomato something wrong?"

"NO!"

"She's been that way for quite awhile now," Miroku said winking at Sango, only to have her blush more.

"Are you guys-um- ready to -uhh-go??" Sango said unevenly with her face lightly colored.

"Yeah okay," Kagome said walking ahead of them, and heading home.

Along the way she couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. 'That stupid smirk of his! What was he thinking?! What was with that stupid stunt he pulled? Its not fair! and that smile! That beaut- Wait! Idiot don't think that' she yelled to herself in deep thought.

* * *

well a battle of the cereals as well as a two beach arguments. another chapter of seducing the seducer. Hope you liked it. I'll update faster! Hehe...review and ill luv you forever!

Also if you like cute lil Sango/Miroku fluffs! The next chapter is basically that! Hope you like it! until then!

R.T.


	3. The beachMiroSan, Mail

Im really sorry I'm not updating sooner! My skool is a bastard lol bombing me with homework its gay.

I just realized if I made Inuyasha a lil tweaked from my original copy, then I would ruin the whole plot, so for all the pplz who like the bad ass cocky Inu, here you go! Also, I really don't know which brother im going to make Kagome fall for, so give my your thoughts on it, and I'll see wut I can do (if it turns out I don't write the coupling you wanted, ill rewrite it and put it on Media miner the way you want).

This chapter was written for my friend, cuz she loves Miro/San, not much but still...

Chapter 3 (note: Miroku and Sango has known each other for a long time, so this. Is. Not. Rushed. Back to the story)

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, thinking over the past days occurrences. What was happening to her today? I mean she didn't mean to do half the stuff that happened. 'It just did...yeah that's right, me meeting those guys meant nothing, it was just an odd coincidence, nothin...'

Kagome replayed that in her mind, just so she would stop thinking, yet, the more she thought about not thinking about it the more she did. She sighed heavily will things ever go her way? Ever?... And again her mind came across the two random men that she 'ran' into. She needed sleep she knew that, but how could she? She couldn't rest couldn't do much of anything, and when a knock at her door came, she was pleasantly surprised.

Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bad, and walked to her bedroom door. Opening it she saw a bedraggled Sango. "Sango tell me you aren't sleep walking again?"

"Kagome...I cant sleep, I tried too...but I couldn't..." Sango said softly, as she made her way into her Kagome's room.

"What's wrong Sango? Anything wrong?" Kagome asked slightly confused and worried at her friends lack of sleep.

"I mean I'm tired but 'things' are keeping me awake, Its not bad, and its kind dumb...but it...." Sango mumbled sitting on Kagome's bed.

Kagome relaxed, though she stayed silent fully knowing Sango would continue what she had to say.

"...well...I cant get Miroku out of my head....Kagome, he's been disrupting my every move lately, and its keeping from sleeping...but if its supposed to be relieving why cant I sleep...?" Sango admitted a pink tinge evident on her face.

"Well, what happened?" Curiosity sparked as Kagome heard it was Miroku keeping her friend awake.

"Well it happened when..."

--- Flash Back --

Sango ran to a desolate part of the beach, no one was around and quite frankly she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was close herself from anyone at the moment.

She walked over to the very edge of the waterline, tears welled in her eyes but she didn't notice. She replayed a thought in her mind, 'No one cares about me...No one cares.....no one...'

'That aint true....' her mind told her softly.

'Well the one I want to care doesn't! It's stupid! That's all love is, a stupid game, that no one can win' Sango screamed in her mind, do to the fact that it was disagreeing with her.

'That isn't true and you know it, you know he cares for you' her mind rambled on but went to deaf ears.

'I should've known, he has no emotional feelings for anyone, all he cares about is women, and even worse, women who don't care about him...' Sango said as she began to walk kicking water as she went.

As Sango made her way further from where she normally went, a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and turned around scared, her fist held tight getting ready to punch the person as she turned. She closed her eyes tightly and swung her fist, the person had caught her fist in her attempt to punch.

She peeked her eye open and sighed in relief and anger, and -what surprised her- a bit of happiness. It was Miroku. Covering up her relief and happiness she put up her angry face, and pulled her hands away from his, "What do you want?"

"....Sango..." Miroku said softly as he tried to reason with her.

"Miroku I don't want to hear it, Please just leave me alone." Sango said while more tears began to helplessly fall and turned to walk away. She took half a step and heard Miroku sharply inhale.

"Sango. Listen to me, please, or at least hear me out." His voice was pleading, and he grabbed her wrist once again.

"Fine. Okay I'm listening....what?" She said turning to face him, tears burned her eyes, Miroku looked down ashamed for what he caused her involuntarily.

"Sango, Im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never mean to," Miroku said dropping her wrist. " Im so sorry I did..."

"You don't need to apologize, I should've known that's all you care about," She stated with a forced smile masking her feelings, but the only difference was Miroku noticed that time.

"What? I do care. I care, or else I wouldn't be here telling you I care about you..." He said with a small smile. "I care for you a lot..."

"Miroku, you confuse me, I just don't get it...One minute you you're the last person I want to see, and the next, you're the person I cant live without," Sango said her eyes averting his eyes, for she knew if she looked there, she would automatically give up.

"Not very many people do understand me, that's why I live with you and Kagome," He said bringing his thumb to her face and wiping away the last of her tears. " You light up my life Sango and I want you to know me more, and I want to know you more...I'm not just a stupid lech and perv. I want you to know that, without a second thought..."

"Miroku, You are just saying that," Her eyes fixated on the ground, yet the small smile was evident on her face.

"Hmm...Sure. Okay. Suppose I am saying that, I am doing this on purpose," Miroku said watching her look of confusion, and taking it as a chance to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You dipwad!" Sango said loudly pushing him away from her, a deep shade of red covered her face. (A/n: I luv that word lol dipwad )

"What I do?"

"Was all that fake, just so I would forgive you???" Sango yelled angrily, still blushing.

"No! All of that was true!" Miroku yelled indignantly.

"Yeah right, I'm heading back home..." Sango said turning around and walking away with a sigh.

"Awe come on Sango, I didn't mean to say it like that!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued walking near dragging him with her.

"Miroku get off me!" Sango yelled trying to pry his arms off her.

"But what if I don't want to?" Miroku asked amused at her escape antics.

"Miroku get off me or else!" Sango said in a threatening voice, turning around to face him.

"Or else what?" Miroku inquired pulling her into his chest.

"Or else I'll–"

"Come on you love birds get a room!" Two men passing by joked, pushing Sango into Miroku, half way through her rant.

'Oh now people decide to come...' Sango mumbled to herself angrily, as her lips met Miroku's. 'Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Miroku!'

Miroku smirked against her mouth, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Sango I wasn't lying to you..." He said lowering his voice, and pressing his lips to hers again.

Sango felt a shiver go down her spine, as she finally gave into Miroku's kiss. Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to kiss him back, in a desperate measure to show her feelings.

----End Flash back----

"And then after that we headed back, and met up with you." Sango said grabbing her reddened face.

"Awe! How cute!" Kagome said happily, "My best friends are in love!"

"We are not!" Sango said quickly, blushing redder.

"Denial aint just a river in Africa!" Kagome said laughing loudly.

"Okay okay, maybe a little..." Sango admitted giggling as well. "Well it feels better that I got it of my shoulders thanks for listening Kag, im gonna head to sleep okay?"

"Okay, night Sango" Kagome said as Sango shut the door on her way out. She sighed and laid her bed. 'Good for them they found love....only now im going to feel like a third wheel...' Kagome again sighed, she was happy yet she wasn't....what was with her?

* * *

---A few weeks Later---

The lump, known as Inuyasha, lay asleep in his bed. Tangled in his sheets and sleeping heavily, he twitched as he felt something being thrown onto him. He ignored it as he pressed his ears to his head in attempt to close out the sound. He continued to sleep.

The person in his room, continued to throw the unknown thing at the sleeping man. He growled loudly when he threw the 15th bag at his sleeping form, and he still didn't get up.

Inuyasha forced himself to stay asleep, but after the 80th bag he got angry and jumped out of is bed to meet Sesshomaru face to face. "What the hell???"

"Hanyou, This is your stupid fan mail and contest mail...but how the hell do you think im going to find my mail in that crap?" he yelled into his brothers face.

Inuyasha stared back with a bored expression, "Don't know, Don't care..."

"Oh you'll start caring when I beat the hell outta you, so get your ass in those mail bags, and get my mail!" Sesshomaru yelled stoically, voice sewn with malice.

"Fine, whatever, just get out!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother, ushering him out the door.

Inuyasha sat in his living room a few hours after he woke up. A large quantity of bags sat in front of him. He looked on with an irritated face as he pulled the first letter mumbling about how he shouldn't have said he would hand pick the winner.

* * *

Well a miro/San scene...and the beginning of the contest...finally ....hehe. Sorry for the rushed ending! I got tired of writing, but the next chapter will be up sooner !!! 


	4. The chosen one

Alright im back. I coulda swore I said I would update faster...o well im updating now ) hope u all like the story so far. Sorry I Haven't been updating I got hooked onto a site I go too u

im updating other stories right now, I have two ccs stories as well so plz gimme a break, and I also have another Inu story to update gimme a break! tear

Chapter 4 ...I think

(Lemme just recap a lil) A week passed remember...

The lump, known as Inuyasha, lay asleep in his bed. Tangled in his sheets with only his silver cat-like ears poking out from them; and sleeping heavily. He twitched as he felt something being thrown onto him. He ignored it as he pressed his ears to his head in attempt to close out the sound, which he confirmed were growling noises. He continued to sleep.

The person in his room, continued to throw the unknown thing at the sleeping man. He growled loudly when he threw the 15th bag at his sleeping form, and he still didn't get up.

Inuyasha forced himself to stay asleep, but after the 80th bag he got angry, and irritated; he jumped out of his bed to meet Sesshomaru face to face. "...the hell?"

"Hanyou, This is your stupid fan mail and contest mail...but how the hell do you think im going to find my mail in that crap?" he yelled into his brothers face, venom in tow.

Inuyasha stared back with a bored expression, "Don't know, Don't care..."

"Oh you'll start caring when I beat the hell outta you, so get your ass in those mail bags, and get my mail!" Sesshomaru yelled stoically, voice sewn with malice.

"Fine, whatever, just get out!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother, ushering him out the door.

Inuyasha sat in his living room a few hours after he woke up, clad in baggy jeans and shirtless. A large quantity of bags sat in front of him. He looked on with an irritated face as he pulled the first letter mumbling about how he shouldn't have said he would hand pick the winner.

* * *

"SPEED! Yes I win again! And because I win, Sango take off your shirt!" Miroku yelled with a wide grin on his face. Hand meet face. Face meet hand. A loud slapping noise resided the almost quiet room.

"And Miroku has took the game, his fifth win in a row, Oh wait, He's insinuating, and Smack, full on side-smack-action! Oh wait there coming after me, I'm not in this you guys! There chasing!" Kagome yelled in a game show host type voice. "There coming on fast, They just jumped over the couch! AND–"

A loud crashing noise could be heard from a 50 yard radius. "I've been hit," She said out of breath.

They exploded into laughter, as they picked up the cards and shuffled them. "So Kagome, You wanna play winner or loser?"

"Uhmm...Winner, cuz I know ill dominate Miro" Kagome said off handedly. She thought over what she said... "Er..."

"Oh yeah, I bet you will" Miroku said with a lecherous grin, sitting across from her; she twitched lightly.

9 games later, "I rock! No one can beat the all great Kagome in Speed, You guys only wish you could be as great as me." Kagome chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Kagome. I challenge you too a duel! A duel of...Uno!" Sango yelled melodramatically slamming a pack of uno cards on the floor. Miroku's eyes widened lightly, and Kagome's eyes slitted.

"Oh bring it! Come on Miroku!" Kagome said grabbing Miroku and pulling him over to where Sango was dealing the cards.

"HOW COULD WE LOSE!" Kagome mock-sobbed to Sango's wide grin. Miroku held his hands up in defeat when he got an ingenious idea. "Strip poker anyone?" He inquired lightly. And for the second time that day, Miroku was downed in red slap prints.

"You stupid perv," Sango mumbled under her breath, while Kagome covered her chest, feeling as if his eyes could penetrate her clothing.

"Okay, fine then, what should we do?" Miroku asked bummed about the fact that they were so stingy. What was wrong with stripping in front of him. he was annoyed, it wasn't like he'd hate it, he was sure he'd like it. (A/n: hell, im making him an idiot.)

They 'hrmmed' and 'hmmed' but they still couldn't think of anything, so they decided, why not watch a movie?

The popped a movie in and sat back, lounging on the floor, Couch, whatever they could find. Unknowingly the movie contained something they didn't want to see. More importantly something Kagome didn't want to see.

"_Don't worry I'll find you again, I promise"_ the first scene of the movie, and already the drama started. Their eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the turned man push the girl away from him in an attempt to save her.

The man's face had yet to be seen, but Kagome already knew she fell in love with the sincerity of the man's low voice. Her voice caught in her throat as he yelled the girls name, when she got taken captive. They sat watching interested as it said 3 years past since that day, and he was writing a story, still his face wasn't revealed. He read it aloud in the movie. _"And so I set forth on a journey to find the girl, who unknowingly stole my heart. Slowly time passed but I would never stop my search for the girl. My girl... I soon caught drift of a girl found imprisoned somewhere near the highest point in the states. Hope arose in me, and again I set forth to find her."_

She found herself slowly being lulled by the voice, and couldn't think of who could own such a soothing voice. And then the captor of the voice showed, and her eyes widened a bit. It was once again Inuyasha Taisho.

To the side of her she could feel Miroku and Sango's eyes beating on her. They were waiting for her to explode in hatred, and to her own surprise as well as theirs she didn't. She stood slightly, and walked into the kitchen uneasily with a, "I'm gonna go make some...popcorn. Yeah popcorn! I'll catch up in a sec."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other curious to the fact that she left in such a desperate manner. They shrugged lightly, knowing she'd pull herself together and return.

In the kitchen Kagome was leaning lightly against their counter top. She hadn't realized her heart was beating so fast. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down. Something was wrong with her, she knew it. She didn't get repulsed by 'him'. She berated herself for the thought. She hated him and that was final, end of story. She looked into the living room to see the T.V. she grit her teeth, and her eyes hardened. He was surrounded by women, and had that smirk; His smirk, the smirk that gave him his superiority. 'The stupid idiot! And to think I actually thought something good of him!'

She stormed back into the room, to have Miroku and Sango's stares. She stared back, "what?" they laughed lightly, "Where's the popcorn?"

Kagome hit her head lightly, "that's what I forgot!" She walked out of the room once again, "Be right back"

* * *

Inuyasha sat still for a second, bored and agitated. He had no clue how he was going to pick someone. He barely made it through half a bag, and he was a hopeless cause. His eyes drifted to the other bags, mentally counting them. He sighed in thought. 'Good lord...'

...Hours went by, and he swore his eyes would die if he saw another picture of a random girl. He had enough, he was going to pick one more, and then give up, he hoped to find someone he actually would go for, and if not, he'd have his manager choose someone. He hated that thought, so without a final thought, he reached his hand half way into a unopened bag, and closed his eyes lightly. He grabbed a random letter and pulled it out.

He opened it and laughed "Well, well, look what I found." His eyes drifted over to the pictures of the girl from the beach he ran into. He leaned back lightly, a smile found his way to his face as he saw the information that was written on it. "So Kagome Higurashi eh? Not to shabby, Actually kinda hot. I think I found my winner."

He relaxed in his chair, as he read up on the girl known as Kagome Higurashi. He noted, that she was 21, had no family members, hated him...he faulted for a second, and re-read that, what he read didn't lie. This confused him if she didn't like him why would she 'let' her friends enter her in this. He concluded that he would have fun with Kagome Higurashi.

In his moment of rest, his brother decided to show up once again, with his mask of ice put up. "You get my mail hanyou?"

Inuyasha stopped to think about it, his face matching his. "No, not really." Inuyasha had chosen the wrong time to mess with his brother; He found himself being held by the neck roughly.

"Let go of me dick!" Inuyasha yelled rudely, kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach, allowing him to get out of his brothers grasp. "What the hell's your problem!" Sesshomaru disregarded the question and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha blinked a few times..."Okay then...Now to call the two, who signed up the Higurashi girl for this."

* * *

It was almost a week from his choosing, and the news of his chosen girl, spread like wild fire.

They decided to meet at a café,. The only sane place at 5 in the morning, and the only place that sold delicious coffee. It was quiet and peaceful...quiet and peace-

"Where the hell are you taking me with all of my clothes! Its friggin 5!" A female voice intruded into the silent café.

All eyes turned to the two people forcing a girl into the coffee shop. Miroku and Sango smiled lightly, a way of showing everything was fine, she was 'like' that, in the morning. They went back to sipping there coffee and doing whatever it was they did. Kagome still putting up a fight latching onto the wall.

Kagome knew what was going on, now she did at least. She saw him sitting in the back booth, dolled up to look different, but she wasn't a dumb fan of his, she could tell who he was from a mile away. And she had heard about this contest. The freak contest that only desperate women would enter themselves in. She wouldn't be part of it, she refused! It was only poison! A little poison, this is the equivalent of hell!

Sango grew tired of fighting with her friend, and poked her in the side, her weak spot. The one spot that would subdue her. Miroku also knowing it, took the time to grab Kagome and barricade her from the window to the wall.

Inuyasha watched amused by the three. They acted so normal, and carefree, they had no care in the world about what others thought. He longed that; envied them. His eyes met Kagome, in what seemed to be a challenge. she really didn't want to be here, did she?

"Sorry she isn't a morning person," Sango said lightly. Inuyasha turned his head to the beautiful girl sitting next to the man. He nodded lightly.

"Hey I can speak for myself I'm no child!" the three looked at her.. "er..im not a morning person."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with stony eyes, "Why?"

"Why what, my dear?" Inuyasha met her eyes with a playfully

"Why did you pick me?" She asked trying to keep there conversation normal. 'Why did he pick me? Why is this hot, and rich actor sitting in front of me? Kagome, you best look at his face, Look up!...idiot'

He seemed to be in deep thought, "Well it's gotta be because your so damn beautiful, and I wanted, no needed to get to know you better..." he surprised himself, that actually was truth.

"Yeah whatever," She replied looking at her newly appreciated mocha. Inuyasha watched her, she looked as if she was just pulled from her bed, her hair slightly messier let down framing her bare arms. Her usually pale skin, was slightly red, she was angry. He still found himself highly attracted to her. She was one to look at. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue spaghetti strap top, it was plain and simple, but did wonders to her body's curves. 'Does she think I'm joking?...'

"How long is it?" Kagome asked softly. She sighed "This is pay back, so I'll do it, but only for you two, no one else."

"It's for a month, and then your free to go, no questions asked." Inuyasha replied to her a smile on his face.

"Okay fine, lets go." Kagome grumbled lightly, her last attempts to escape diminished from her mind, as she sipped at her extra sugary drink. "Bye Miro, Sango, I'll keep in touch." She glared lightly as they moved to let her out.

Inuyasha watched her lower back as they walked out. She was gonna keep her anger in check, or at least try too. She wasn't going to let this guy win. Inuyasha decided that if she wanted to play like that, he was game. He'll rile her up every chance he gets.

Inuyasha pulled out his keys and signaled his limo driver to pull up. Minutes passed and a long limo drove up in front of them, He opened the door and waited, "Well? Are you gonna get in?"

"What about my stuff?" Kagome questioned lightly, Looking at him lightly. When he met her eyes she looked up to the sky looking around.

It was early in the morning and a people still ended up crowding around the limo. "The chauffeur will get it, Come on hurry, before the bitchin' paparazzi come!"

Kagome, looked confused and then felt cameras on her. Inuyasha's face turned to one of irritation, "Kagome! Lets go!" He yelled out grabbing her arms and pulling her in the limo with him. The limo driver, used to this, threw Kagome's things, along with the slamming of the door, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into.

The simple action causing Kagome to land on Inuyasha with a loud thud, Their faces colliding into each other, in an accidental kiss.

* * *

I forgot to edit it . lol o well. Well Now the fun begins, hope you like it. Review and tell me wut you think

R.T


	5. It is only the beginning

Hey all! I've decided to ditch my other stories to write this one! So here we go!

Mila2504 and waterdragonmaster YOUR BAND FROM READING MY STORIE! Lol just playing, I actually want to thank you guys. Even though I know ppl may read all of my chapters, I want to thank you for taking the time, to review –all of them-(yes, I noticed this, in some weird way lol), you guys make me really happy, and your reviews own! Oh yah, waterdragonmaster: The suggestion you made in chapter 2, you got it, any specific color you want his hair to be? Pink? Maybe green hehe, you tell me, whatever you want!

Okay I had my date to update! You can blame friggen fan fiction! I was gonna update on Monday (the 27th!), and then I couldn't even log in for days! So it's not me this time!

Chapter 5

Lemme recap again!

Inuyasha watched her lower back as they walked out. His amber eyes mesmerized, by this girl who was plain and simple, but gave the edge of uncanny sexual tension.

She was going to keep her anger in check, or at least try too. She wasn't going to let this guy win. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. She knew it was him, she felt herself get unnerved. 'This sucks…'

Inuyasha decided that if she wanted to play like that, he was game. He'll rile her up every chance he gets. And nothing she could do could stop him. His face held a small cool smirk, one of anticipation. His nose picked up the scent of her; an intriguing scent, one of a kind and at the moment mixed with apprehension and tenseness. 'Perfect.'

Inuyasha pulled out his keys and signaled his limo driver to pull up. Minutes passed and a long limo drove up in front of them, He opened the door and waited, "Well? Are you gonna get in?" he stood towering next to her.

"What about my stuff?" Kagome questioned lightly, to Inuyasha's smooth voice, looking at him. When he met her eyes she looked up to the sky looking around.

It was early in the morning and people still ended up crowding around the limo. They caught on to Inuyasha's trick. He was caught. "The chauffeur will get it, Come on hurry, before the bitchin' paparazzi come!"

Kagome looked confused and then felt cameras on her. She was stuck to the spot as she heard murmurs and camera's going off. Inuyasha's face turned to one of irritation, "Kagome! Let's go!" He yelled out grabbing her arms and pulling her in the limo with him. The limo driver, used to this, threw Kagome's things, along with the slamming of the door, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into.

The simple action causing Kagome to land on Inuyasha with a loud 'thud', their faces colliding into each other, in an accidental kiss. A long silence followed suit, as Kagome pulled herself off him, and sat as far away from him as possible. Her eyes gazed out the tinted glass. 'I kissed that idiot!'

Inuyasha sat back; his ego raised a few more notches. He smelt a huge spike in Kagome's scent, and looked at her to see her cheeks stained pink. He put up a smug grin and talked to her in the smoothest of voices, "You're gonna 'love' it here"

Kagome shuddered softly as his voice traveled into her ears. Something about his voice got her on edge; and quite frankly she didn't know if that was a good edge or a bad one. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. His play boy face held a smug grin, which pissed her off. He was too famous for his own good. "I'm sure I will", her voice was laced in noticeable sarcasm.

She averted her eyes back to the window, and watched the buildings, people, and signs, fly by from within the black confinement. Her mind span in circles, the day hasn't even begun and it's been one hectic morning. She felt his eyes beating down on her once more. 'One minute I'm sleepin peacefully, and the next I'm being dragged into a month stay with someone I despise.'

"Come on, you know you enjoyed it," He said, a chuckle to his voice. Kagome's jaw dropped.

She whipped around her eyes blazing and quickly retaliated "Excuse me? I'd rather kiss the ground then kiss you!"

He laughed at her flustered reaction, and she gaped. "You should close your mouth; or flies might find refuge there, but hey you might like that, I don't know"

"Shut up you dick!" She shut her mouth after that. She refused to talk to him.

"What foul language for such a pretty girl," he said his eyes pinned on her lips. His mind clouded over with thoughts of her and him, and her luscious lips, on his, and…. Until, reality smacked him in the face.

"Don't use your stupid lines on me! They wont work" Kagome ground out, crossing her arms lightly, a face of agitation on her face.

He blinked a few times. 'Damn. Even angry, she's still hot. What have I gotten myself into?' She was opened minded, he liked that. Hell, He wanted her. But he wasn't going to assume she wanted him. Yet that is.

"Sir, we're almost at your home." The driver said, from an intercom near the right side window. Inuyasha relaxed in his chair, and flipped the mini television on, watching whatever it was blindly; He would rather be doing something else at the moment, and that's what filled his mind.

Upon reaching the mansion, Inuyasha stepped out to be greeted by his friendly staff and the nice warm sun beating on his tanned skin. He moved to the side to allow Kagome room to get out. Ever mannerly, he held his hand out to her. She stared at the hand and, bluntly refused. She got out of the limousine herself, to a beautiful sight. Gardens surrounded the area and beautiful green scenery. To her everything was perfect, she felt a pang of jealousy strike her, and shook it off.

"This is Higurashi Kagome; treat her as if you would me. She will be staying here for a month," Inuyasha said curtly, walking up the marble steps and into the mansion.

Kagome followed him slowly, feeling awkward walking into such a humongous house, the staring workers, which looked so happy. She would have never thought they'd be happy working for such a self-conceited guy. Once inside the staff members scattered to do their jobs, but not without gossip over the winner of the contest.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of the inside. She was blown away; this was a place fit for a king. And it didn't surprise he that lived here. Beautiful paintings filled the walls, and priceless vases, the furniture, everything was top notch.

"Come on I'll show you around," She looked up to see him standing at the top of the stairs. She took that in as well; He even looked superior standing there with his beautiful silver hair, His one of kind ears, and his intense golden eyes. She had to admit sooner or later that he was gorgeous, no doubt about it. She hated the thought of spending the month with him, but she knew she would have to bare it and go along with it.

With a nod, Kagome ascended the stairs, and followed him lightly through the halls, being showed were everything was. She was shocked, she actually was having an okay time; it wasn't annoying, or irritating. He led her through yet another corridor of his large mansion.

Inuyasha led her into, one of the larger bedrooms. It was mostly navy blue in color, A large bed with beautiful, what looked like silk sheets. There were navy blue curtains, as well as other things filling the room.

He sat on the edge of the soft bed, and transfixed his eyes on her, "So Kagome, What are you going to do while you're here? Probably go shopping the whole time, heh"

Kagome looked annoyed; she didn't 'shop', that was a word she hated. Give her a nice pair of jeans and a good t-shirt, and she was good to go. "Don't act like you know me, you don't know a damn thing about me!"

"Ah, but I believe I do. Kagome Higurashi, age 21, you live with your two very best friends Sango and Miroku, they are your support group, because your family died, you are a waitress, and you love to sing and dance." He said standing and slowly walking to her.

That irked her even further, "Inuyasha Taisho, age 22, you live with your servants, they are your only hope in living, you act and model, and I couldn't care less!" Kagome retaliated angrily her eyes turned a dark brown with a gray hue.

'This month will be fun' Inuyasha thought continuing walking up to her, making her step back cautiously.

Kagome kept stepping back until, she bumped against the wall. "Inuyasha stay away from me" She whispered through ragged breaths. She pulled herself up to the door as closely as possible. He in turn, put his hand on the side of her face, getting dangerously close as she inhaled sharply.

"No." He whispered in her ear with a seductive edge to it. He smirked when she shivered lightly, his eyes gazed on her "Nice shirt" he whispered again, fingering the material, his hand brushing against her bare stomach.

She inhaled lightly, catching his intoxicating smell. She couldn't put her finger on it, it was just him. Her mind began to fuzz up, what was happening to her?

"Kagome…you're too easy," He said a chuckle to his voice.

'WHAT?' her mind screamed. "Inuyasha you insolent fool!" She yelled pushing him away from her.

He stepped back, and regained himself, "Awwh don't be like that, some people like their women like that" He put a smug grin on his face when she 'humphed' and turned away.

Kagome grit her teeth lightly, and turned back around. She plastered a small, sexy, half smile on, "Can I leave please?"

"By leave do you mean, to your new room for the month?" He asked as he smiled back, the same way.

"Anywhere, away from you!" she said her anger rising with each word.

"That sucks Cause it so happens to be right next to mine, need help finding it?"

"Great…" She said sarcastically, and walked to the door, "I'll find it myself"

Kagome left the room and decided to search for her room. She figured it couldn't be that hard, there was two rooms around his, one across from him and one on the left side of it.

He said next to his own room, so she walked to the room on the left of his, and found it to empty. She shrugged lightly; just to make sure she walked across the hall to the other room, and opened the door.

It was green in color, a whole new theme as well. Different shades of green accustomed the room, lights and darks. She loved the colors, it was beautiful. She looked at the large Dark green silk bed, and saw that her bags were on it. 'This is my room?' She breathed the words, as she walked over to her stuff and confirmed it was hers, and threw herself on the bed; snuggling into the sheets lightly.

"This is nice; I can live for a month here, if I can stay on this bed…" She said in a short whisper, her hand brushing the soft material with her fingers. Kagome heard a light knock at the door, and quickly sat up, and answered with a soft "Come in"

A young, beautiful woman walked in. Kagome assumed she was one of the workers here. She had beautiful brown curly hair and a nice green pair of eyes. "Hello, my name is Nerinelle, and anything you need I can help you with. Seeing as you just got here, would you like some help putting away your clothes?"

Kagome thought for a second, and smiled sweetly, "uhm…no thank you, I'll do it by myself; I don't need to burden you with my work."

"Oh it's no burden" Nerinelle said, "It's what I do"

"No no really it's fine, but thank you anyway." Kagome replied in a friendly like manner.

"If ever you need help though, just call," Nerinelle said walking back outside, with a smile. She went to the door and turned to Kagome. "Oh and Ms. Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her lightly, and she continued "Inuyasha isn't really a bad guy, if you get to know him"

"How'd you-"

"I could tell in your eyes this morning," Nerinelle said a smile gracing her features, shutting the door with a soft 'thud'. Kagome found that Nerinelle was a kind woman maybe 22 or 23, she spoke softly and friendly.

Kagome sighed lightly and began unpacking her clothes. She put everything away neatly, her mind set on doing the task at hand.

When she finished she sat on her new bed. It was in fact fit for a queen, not that she though of herself as one. She leaned back on the bed being coaxed by its warmth and comforting feel.

Kagome's eyes drifted closed, she didn't get any sleep the night before, and she could use the rest. Her mind clouded over and she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Hours passed, as Inuyasha laid in his room his arms behind his head. He was bored out of his mind, and contemplated finding out what Kagome was doing. His mind was fighting what his body wanted to do. His mind told him to leave her be, she didn't want to be bothered. His body wanted to just be near her.

His ears flattened to his head as he heard his cell phone ring. He flipped it open, and answered with a gruff hello. His eyes got a vicious molten gold, "I thought we went though that already? Why the hell did you lose it?"

He growled low in his throat, "I'll be their in 20" and slammed the phone down leaving a small crack in it. 'Note to self, buy a new cell'

Inuyasha got his stuff and walked out of his room. He decided to catch up on what Kagome was doing before he left. 'To knock or not to knock…'

Inuyasha slammed open the door and walked in to see a frightened Kagome on her bed. Her eyes were widened and full of anger. 'She musta been sleepin heh my bad'

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" She screamed sitting up from her laying position.

"No, not really. Well seeing how you're sleeping, or were sleeping. I won't make you come to the set with me, maybe next time, see ya Kagome," He said walking back out of the room, leaving a sweat dropping Kagome.

Kagome glanced at the clock sitting atop the nightstand. It read 8:00pm, she yawned lightly; she wouldn't be falling asleep that night. She got up; maybe she would look around the place? Inuyasha wasn't around, it couldn't be that bad.

She walked out her door; the busy bodies weren't there anymore; she figured most of them went home. She roamed the halls quietly, seeing the detailing illuminated by lamps and hall way lights. She saw barely anyone…Were was everyone? Did they stay here? Or leave?

She walked through a conjoining hallway, adjacent to the hallway that led downstairs. There she found a set of stairs leading upwards. 'Does this place have a third floor?' She thought to herself tip-toeing up the stairs, Afraid she would wake the mansion itself up, if she caused disruptions to the death quietness of it.

Upon reaching the top she reached the closed door and silently opened the door, and felt a chilling, but refreshing gust of wind. She walked out a little bit further, to see down the mansion, and out. She saw the lights of the cities nearby, the ocean to one side, a forest and garden area on another side.

She breathed in the fresh air. The wind blowing her raven tresses lightly, she walked around the large roof, it was a beautiful view, she could see the night sky so clearly. She looked across the roof, and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, did she just see silver hair?

She wiped her eyes lightly and slowly walked, with silent steps, up to were she saw the flash of silver hair. She only knew a few people with that hair, and the length in which it was. 'Is that Inuyasha?'

A person was standing there still and quiet, curiosity got the better of her, as she continued her trek. "Uh….Inu-Inuyasha?"

Kagome's heart sped a bit, it wasn't Inuyasha, her fear rose, feeling an ire air about the person, and soon gasped in complete shock as the person turned around.

It was Sesshomaru Taisho. Her muscles relaxed, but she found her heart still beating at an un-normal rate. "Hi." She blinked lightly, that's where she knew him from! 'Their brothers…how in the hell?'

Sesshomaru's nose picked up the scent, faint but sweet. He regained his memory of that night. The things he said, which he meant to the best of him, but never meant to really say out loud. (A/n: I forgot I bruised her cheek in the first Chapter! Lol, let's just say she's magical and healed herself –secretly covered it up with make up :shifty eyes:) The men that hurt her, him actually saving her, her eyes which were so depth defying he lost himself in them.

"Hey," He said coolly as he watched her with his amazing golden eyes. She smiled at him lightly, her eyes sparkling.

"Heh, I never thought I would see you again, honestly," She mumbled walking to the railing of the roof looking out into the night sky. "Not that I never did! But It's just…er…I'll shut up now" She kicked herself mentally, she was babbling, 'like he wants to hear me talk!'

"I never thought I'd see you either," he said sensing her nervousness, he stood next to her. 'She won my brothers contest….'

Kagome's talking skills slowly deteriorated, she couldn't find the words to talk, and began to tap on the railing. Sesshomaru watched her in silence, watching her very move.

"So you're his brother?" She said you're as if she hated him, He nodded his head, and with a roll of his eyes, "Unfortunately."

She let out a soft giggle as she looked down to the ground below her, "I feel bad for you, and you haven't killed him yet?"

He smiled inwardly; he liked this girl's style. "Attempted tries: 345".

She laughed softly, "Wow that's rich." Sesshomaru smiled lightly, one in which he wasn't used too. She watched him, 'wow…'

Minutes passes as a semi-peaceful silence arose. "I really don't know what to say," Kagome said stupidly, laughing at herself, pulling herself to the ground, with her knees against her chest.

He chuckled lightly, as his mind drifted to the woman in front of him. He wanted to talk to her; he just couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't sound stupid.

"So…tell me-" Kagome was soon cut off by a curt voice near the roofs entrance door.

"Master Sesshomaru, you have an important telephone call, the person says they can't call back"

Sesshomaru cursed a long string of colorful words and got up from his sitting position, "Thank you, tell them I will be their in a second"

Kagome sighed softly, and he turned his golden eyes on her, "I'm sorry," he said holding his hand out for her to grab, she took it, and he helped her to her feet.

Kagome blinked and waved her hands lightly, a shake of her head to accompany it, "no no it's alright, I'm sure we'll talk later."

Sesshomaru nodded his head; "Maybe I'll steal you from my brother some time" He walked away, giving her a wink.

She blushed lightly, and regained her composure, watching him go through the door. 'That explains it someone is out to get me…today has been weird…'

* * *

I'm ending it there! How was it? Read and review! ) and I'll love you forever! 


	6. The sweeter side of things

…This is pissin me off, this only read friggen thing! I can't even log in to see my thingy! Or update! So I'll write more, and then have em ready!

Lol why does it seem like every reviewers suggestions, is something I'm actually gonna do already? Lol.

First off, there is going to be pranks (including the dying of inu's hair, and permanent marker to the face, exploding things and much more), of course there will be intimacy (the title should say it all, But! I don't know the coupling yet, even though I should know heh, I had a couple pairing when I wrote this before in an original story set up, but I completely changed it around, and I'm so lost on who to pair Kagome up with. Now plz don't forget that the whole sess, and Inu battling thing, is not the whole huge plot. Know that I'm adding Koga into this story as well as women to come into the picture (you don't think I would write a story without some much needed kik bashing did yah? And Naraku has something up the sleeves as well. Gawd this is gonna be a twisted story, Hope I can do it. Lol

Lol and yes I know, Inu and Sess would never live together, But it's my story and I said I was making sess a lil out of character, So he can deal. Lol and sides if he didn't then Kag wouldn't see him again. And they are on other sides of the mansion so hah!

Chapter 6

Inuyasha snickered lightly to himself, he held a black sharpie in his hand, and crept slowly into his victim's room. His hair pulled back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck. He was wearing simple clothes, as if he just had woke up.

The door creaked open, and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes accustomed the darker room, as his eyes picked up sight of the bed. He saw her sleeping, her eyes closed; her chest rising and lowering in calm quiet breaths.

He crept in next to the bed, and saw his victims face, unblemished, and fair, perfect. The brown blazing eyes filled with emotion, sealed off in dream world, unknown to what was gonna happen. 'How am I gonna do this…'

He assumed he had to do it the quickest way, and that would be doing it in a swift motion all at once, and the only way he could do that was well…

Inuyasha sat straddling Kagome's waste, his throat was caught in his throat and his heart was beating erratically.

Was he serious? This woman was lying under him; his attraction towards her could over take his mind. What would stop him from doing something he would regret, right now?

'Task at hand, task at hand, draw on her, and get your ass out!' He screamed in his mind uncapping the pen.

The door opened lightly, and curly hair and green eyes shown through. Her eyes widened-not noticing the pen in Inuyasha's hands-she shut the door, unseen.

He calmed him self down and put it to her forehead. He snickered softly, as he wrote something he knew she would hate. He drew a mustache and connected her two eyebrows. On her checks he added pokadots, and on her chin a goatee.

Inuyasha quickly got off her, and high tailed it out of her room, he went down into the kitchen, waiting for dear Kagome to wake up.

Soon After

Kagome awoke softly, she looked around with sleepy eyes, this wasn't her room….She remembered the early events. It was for a month. She yawned and stretched a few times, walking into the bathroom, that conveniently was in her room.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a shrieking noise from all the way up stairs. He laughed loudly, as his brother walked into a room with a stoic look. His eyes asked the question of, "why the hell are you laughing?" Sesshomaru knew by the voice, who exactly was screaming.

Sesshomaru figured, whatever she was screaming about, Inuyasha was involved. He grabbed something from the kitchen, and walked out of the room, he hoped she killed him, but knowingly it wouldn't happen.

* * *

Kagome threw water on her face in a desperate attempt to clean her face off. She knew who did this the proof was on her forehead! _I Love Inu! _In black permanent ink! She wanted to shove that marker down his throat! She rubbed at the name, she knew since it was permanent that it would only fade, but maybe her continuous rubbing, would take it off?

Doubtful

The only thing she succeeded in was faded black ink, and a red forehead. She grumbled, and stomped down the stairs, clad in her sleep wear, her black bottoms, and a plain navy blue spaghetti strap top, which showed her stomach.

She had to find him. She was gonna kill him. Oh she was. She was…Really she was. Okay so maybe she wasn't, she would just attack him.

She slid into the kitchen, her teeth grinding, and her face a slightly red from her anger.

"Inuyashaaaaa…." She said venom to her voice. Her hair was tasseled in a messy array.

Inuyasha smiled innocently at her, "Yes?" He stood lightly, watching her reactions, he suppressed his laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, looking up to meet his laughter-laden eyes. Her hands tightened into a fist, her death glare was enough to intimidate someone, but Inuyasha mused that the markings on her face, counter act it.

Inuyasha smirked amused, "Uhm….Everything; and yet nothing." He said about ready to laugh, he forced his eyes to stay locked with her burning chocolate brown eyes, instead of lowering to her body.

Kagome decided she was gonna be smart enough to launch herself at his body. She tackled him, and they fell to the floor. She noted, 'Don't try to battle it out with a half demon.' (A/n: Oh she won't remember that mwahahaha)

Inuyasha easily grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. "What are you trying to do, Kagome?" He mumbled to her, his words soft and quiet to the ears.

Kagome had to ignore the whole fact that some hot actor guy was sitting on her, mumbling to her with a voice that sent her mind shaking, and allow her rational mind to tell her all the things she hated about him. But even as she though the thought of hating him were there, he mind still flooded with stuff. She couldn't help it, but she knew she could.

She inhaled lightly, and decided to play like him. She smiled one of her half smiles, sweet and kind, yet seductive and flirtatious. "What are you, trying to do to me, Inuyasha?" She let the words slide off her tongue; the question one of many different answers.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, his amused side, completely left him, as his normal self came back. His eyes held hers; He tried to read hers, wanting to know what she really meant by her words.

Even so, he smirked back, and got off the subdued girl. A silence arose, allowing them to calm themselves down.

Kagome forgot she had her face marked over. She smiled lightly; she'll get back at him.

Inuyasha sat back down, where he was before Kagome attacked him. "So where do you want to go today?"

"You're asking me?" She asked a wicked smile to her face.

"Why not? Where could you possibly want to go?" Inuyasha asked smugly, his eyes not picking up the smile.

* * *

Inuyasha sat irritated, there were about 8 or 9 kids physically jumping on him, and about 10 kids watching him. He gritted his teeth, and asked with a smile "You wanted to come to this kid infested place?"

"Inuyasha, it's called 'The Discovery Zone' (A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own the Discovery Zone. Lol it was the only place I could think of with tons of kids. Man I miss that place, it was so fun! I haven't been to one in like 8 years, I think they changed the name, but I also think they closed it down too dangerous, ppssh it was the coolest place…) and it's really a fun place to watch kids play." Kagome said rolling her eyes at the look he was giving her. "You said anywhere, Come on be a kid for once."

Inuyasha shrugged, and watched kids go down the humongous slides, and climb place (A/n: It's hard to explain the fun ness of it lol)

His ears pounded as he flattened them to his head, the loudness of this would kill them, but he was amazed, He'd never seen a place like this, so free and fun. His eyes widened at how he would have loved this place as a young kid.

He looked around, and lost sight of Kagome. "Er…Kagome?" He stated walking around, he couldn't smell her too many smells filled the premises. Did she go up that? His eyes traveled upon a huge play area, with soft hanging bags, a ball pit, humongous slides, and tubing's.

He felt some tug at his pants leg. He looked down and saw a young boy with short black hair and blue eyes, who looked around to be maybe 4 or 5 tugging on him.

"Uhm…mister?" The little boy's voice was barely audible, even for Inuyasha's acute hearing.

Inuyasha looked down at him with soft eyes, and the little boy continued, "Are you looking for the pretty lady?" The boy was proper; a well kept child.

'Does he mean Kagome?' Inuyasha nodded, and kneeled to be the height of the little boy, "Yes I am, do you know where she is?"

The boy nodded quickly, and smiled lightly, "I'm Quinn. Who are you?"

Inuyasha looked at the boy, he couldn't be in that much trouble, if he told the boy; "My name is Inuyasha"

"Okay Inuyasha, I'll show you were she is," Quinn told him lightly, "Follow me."

Inuyasha began following the little boy, as he went into the tubing part of the heightened place. He felt like a kid, he felt as if no one cared who he was, what he did or anything, just a care free kid. He conversed with the little boy, who was having fun in just Inuyasha's normal presence.

"There she is!" Both Inuyasha and Quinn stated pointing at her going down the large colorful slide with 3 or 4 kids.

Inuyasha watched her, she was having fun with those kids, she also felt as if she was a kid, with the nature of one; she hugged and played with them.

'Normal.' He thought to himself, Kagome was normal, she could live her life carefree, and he envied her for it.

"Come on Inu, before she goes into the ball pit!" Quinn yelled ecstatic about the huge slide. Inuyasha nodded and allowed the boy to pull him through the tubing and to the huge slide that he assumed was larger then two stories. He didn't even remember riding down a slide when he was younger for that matter.

They saw down the slide and Inuyasha sat there, thinking about his lost childhood, rekindled by Kagome's wanting to come here. He saw tons of kids playing and having the best of-

"Inuyashaaaaa, gooooo" Quinn yelled pushing on his shoulders, causing Inuyasha to rampage down the slide. His eyes widened as he reached the bottom.

"Wasn't that fun?" Quinn smiled sweetly as he and Inuyasha walked towards the direction Kagome went to.

They found her sitting at a table, relaxing, surrounded by little kids. Kagome spotted them, and with a wave and a smile invited them over.

Kagome smiled at the young kids in front of her, who never judge or make fun of, just smiled. They were sweet. She had been watching the two boys go down the slide since she sat. She saw the look of surprise on Inuyasha and his softness towards the boy. She smiled lightly, that was something she liked to see. She figured he never had a good child hood. That came with being an actor. She sighed; he sure did miss a lot.

Inuyasha and the young boy came up. The boy hid behind Inuyasha, apparently the shy one. Inuyasha saw this, and hoisted him up into his arms. "Kagome looky what I found, His name is Quinn"

She suppressed her laugh and smiled at the boy; blushing a nice shade of pink. "Hi Quinn, I'm Kagome it's very nice to meet you, did you keep Inuyasha out of trouble?"

Quinn smiled widely and nodded. Kagome's eyes widened, "He's so adorable!" She walked up to Inuyasha and hugged the little boy, who gladly returned it. Inuyasha let go of the little boy, and allowed him to make friends with the kids at the table.

"So Inuyasha, have fun on the slide?" Kagome asked questionably, "you looked scared for a second there."

Inuyasha grumbled, she wasn't supposed to see that. She smiled carefree, and turned to walk away, "I'm glad you had fun"

He barely caught her words as he walked to the group who had their eyes on the two. 'Oh god.'

"Why's your head say you love him?"

"Is that your Boyfriend?"

"Is that your Girlfriend?"

"Are you guys married?"

"We think you should be!" The rest of the little kids chimed together, as Kagome's face put on one of pure horror and Inuyasha one of amusement.

Inuyasha smiled widely, and walked behind Kagome, Allowing his arms to wrap around her waist. He felt her go rigid; as he whispered in her ear, "You love me?" he asked referring to her forehead. His nose picked up the sharp spike in her scent again, her almost intoxicating smell tripled in their closeness.

Kagome kept herself from tackling him again. She inhaled sharply as his hands worked its way around her. She let him hold her, she would get him back. She would.

"Yes, Kagome is 'my' Girlfriend," He said, lying lightly his excuse, 'to make the kids happy' Kagome didn't refuse, rather just sat there, her eyes irritated, but her face held a smile.

She couldn't possibly disappoint the kids now could she? For once the words escaped Inuyasha's mouth, 'awwhs' and 'yay's' could be heard.

She sighed softly, as she asked with a sweet smile, "Who wants food, I'm hungry!" The kids cheered for food, as she ushered Inuyasha to go buy some food and drinks.

* * *

The afternoon was rounding the corner as Inuyasha and Kagome were getting worn out by these energetic children. Little by little each kid had left, leaving them with only Quinn.

"Well Quinn we gotta be leaving now." Kagome said with a yawn. Her eyes were filled with tiredness, as her arms hung loosely by her sides.

Quinn's face was one of sadness; he didn't want them to go. "I don't want you guys to go," he yelled softly, clinging to Inuyasha's leg as if it was his only hope in living.

Inuyasha kneeled next to the boy, and hugged him lightly, "Well How about I take you out for ice cream before I take you home? Sound good?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and caring; he grew a liking to the little 4 year old.

Kagome watched the exchange, and couldn't help but smile. He was being so kind, and caring, to the little innocent 4 year old. She liked that side of people.

Quinn nodded his head with a huge smile on his face as Inuyasha hoisted the kid in his arms again. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome you look worn out why don't you go home? We won't be gone long," He asked lightly, knowing she wouldn't refuse, and that she did in fact look tired out of her mind 'she must not have gotten much sleep after sleeping the whole day yesterday'.

Kagome looked at him questionably, they came in one limo, and why is he letting her off so easy?

"I have more then one limo, we'll just call for another," he said lightly grabbing his new cell phone and dialing a number, asking for 2 limos.

Kagome said goodnight to Quinn and Inuyasha, and made her way into the waiting limo. Her eyes almost drifted shut on the, what seemed to be long ride home.

Upon reaching the mansion Kagome's eyes were lidded she couldn't help but feel tired after again no sleep that night and a whole day at a play place.

She walked to a hall, and failed to see the person standing in front of her. She looked up and through her eyelashes saw Sesshomaru. She jumped back. "Sess-Sesshomaru! I'm sorry!"

He looked at her lightly; he saw the worn look on her face, as well as the drawings on her skin "Yeah. No problem. Tired?"

She nodded lightly, sitting on the steps that led upstairs. "Rough nights sleep, and a play place." She said off handedly.

"A play place?" He asked dejectedly. His face held little emotion, and he looked as if he'd been relaxing.

"Yeah, it was crazy, I could fall asleep right here if I wanted too" She mumbled, allowing her eyes to be shut for longer then intended, she forced them open, and saw Sesshomaru watching her. "Maybe you should go sleep?"

"Nah I'll be fine." She said with a yawn. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, "Go to sleep, you'll feel better if you sleep. And you probably would want to rest if you're gonna get up to get Inuyasha back for the permanent ink," He said lightly, looking at her face with the dull ink on it.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Your right! He's in for it this time!" She jumped up wide eyed making a fist.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the girl's perseverance. She was interesting; he wanted to know more about her. Yet he didn't know why. 'Why did I meet her? What's the importance to this' "Good night Kagome."

"Night Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly, running up the steps that lead to her room. She wished she could stay to talk, but she needed to sleep. Next to her door way she saw Nerinelle dusting a near by counter top. "Hi Nerinelle"

"Uhm…hello Kagome." Nerinelle said nervously. She saw something she shouldn't have or at least thought so.

Kagome looked at her questioning, "Something wrong?" Nerinelle shook her head quickly.

"That was so believable, heh" Kagome stated to Nerinelle's shocked face. "What happened?"

"Nothing! I didn't see Inuyasha try to rape you this morning I swear!" Nerinelle yelled quickly, widening her eyes and covering her mouth as she gasped.

Kagome blinked and comprehended her words. 'This morning, when he tried to prank me?' Kagome realized Nerinelle got it all wrong.

"No, no! He was drawing on me is all, see?" Kagome said pointing to her face.

Nerinelle sighed in relief, "Oh okay, for a second I thought I witnessed something I didn't want to see."

Kagome nearly gagged, her and Inuyasha, 'Hell no!' (A/n: righhtttttt….) She laughed, and shook her head. "Well Nerinelle now that you know what happened I'm heading off to sleep"

Nerinelle nodded, and Kagome walked in her room. "Now what color dye to use…"

* * *

Okay I updated faster! It wasn't the greatest but still! I love Quinn…! Lol

Until my next chap! plz R&R and I'll luff you!

R.T.


	7. Hot and Bothered!

Okay…here's my next chapter, I think I may discontinue this story I don't feel like I'm writing it well. Oh well though.

Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys make me the happiest person, when I get reviews!

I feel like changing this to a rated R story mwahahaha. I dunno maybe. You tell me.

This chapter seems so random! Lol but me and my friend thought up these ideas, and I felt like writing em! Keep in mind tho, that she still 'hates' him (hate is such a strong word lol) I'm gonna make this, a kind of love/hate/lust type a thing. But…Oh well, just see what I mean!

Listen! This chapter does not determine the couple! I know you guys are wondering what the coupling will be, but honestly I have no idea who it's going to be, I have a few twists I'm adding to the story that may determine the couples, so please humor me!

Chapter 7

Kagome made her way across the hallway which led to Inuyasha's room. She looked to the side of her and back making sure everything was fine. She was going to dye his hair some other time, if she did it while he was sleeping in the room, she was sure she'd wake him up by her laughing. She'll do it while he was away.

She watched Inuyasha as he slept heavily, his wrist limply dangled lightly off the edge; his other was flung over his forehead, as his bangs were disarrayed. His ears pressed to his head tightly, an attempt to stay asleep. His sheets around his waist leaving his chest bare, Kagome's main target.

She slowly climbed onto his bed, and positioned herself above him, her knees supporting her weight. She forced herself to refrain from doing anything stupid, and let her mind think only sane thoughts; fore she knew his sense of smell would be keener in his sleep.

She uncapped the sharpie and put it to his upper chest, and softly put it to him. She quickly wrote along his collar bone region 'Kagome's property, you touch him you die' she smiled at her work.

She was going to throw him for a loop, she may not like him, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun here, she pulled out her pen and scribbled, 'its fun-er on top' She took it to his face, 'and now payback' She etched a huge 'K' on his cheek with a winking face, and walked out of his room.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, and bee lined to the bathroom, he completely ignored everything and went into the shower, needing to cool down.

He had Kagome's overwhelmingly good scent on him but thought nothing of it. He let the semi-cold water beat on his skin, as he closed his eyes relaxing.

He finally realized he was marked over, and quickly finished his calming shower. He smirked at the writing as he stared at himself in the mirror, a towel around his waist.

He read the writing's inscriptions and walked out of the bath room, forgetting his clothes. He walked out of the bedroom and across the hall into Kagome's room, where he found her pulling on a top.

She looked at him, with wide eyes, as she looked him over. He was in nothing but a towel and boy did he look good. She watched the little beads of water slide down his body, and his bangs stick to his fore head. She had to look away, to keep her rational mind ahead of what she wanted to do with him. She scolded herself lightly. And what made it worse was he knew, she thought like this. But no worries, she wouldn't let him win.

He smirked at her, as he advanced on her quickly. Again she was locked in a corner. He stared at her, his amber eyes searching her chocolate brown eyes. He pushed her lightly against the wall the only thing they heard was the sound of their ragged breaths.

He trailed his clawed finger tips across her neck, making her head swirl, and Goosebumps grace her skin, his other hand, pressed to the wall evened with her head. She felt scared, and excited at the same time. He went to her ear lightly, "If what you wrote on me was true," he said softly indicating the, 'its fun-er on top' and continued, "You've never been with me"

She smiled softly, her rational mind loosing its battle. "Is that so?" She breathed out, inhaling his stimulating scent.

His mind wouldn't be able to control himself any further if he didn't get out of the room, and so he did. He tore away from her, unwillingly, and walked quickly out of the room, to allow both of them to sort out their thoughts.

* * *

Kagome sat on a couch in one of the living quarters of the mansion. She was now calm and collected, but she didn't really regret what she had felt, or what she wanted to do. It baffled her, but she didn't get caught in one of his traps. Or at least she didn't think so. 'I'll play like him! Yeah! That's what I'll do!'

She felt the need to call Sango and Miroku, for no apparent reason. She saw a telephone sitting on a nearby table, and dialed her number, holding the phone to her ear lightly.

The phone rang a few times, before she heard Sango's voice answer a short hello. Kagome smiled, she hadn't heard her voice in a few days, and she missed them.

"Kagome! Hi, how you been?" Sango yelled gleefully. She heard a few yells in the back ground of the phone, and heard the click of the other line.

"Kagome! How're you surviving?" She heard the voice of her considered 'older brother' Miroku. Kagome laughed lightly, "It's bearable"

"What do you mean it's bearable? I thought you hated him with a passion!" Sango yelled dramatically, a laugh to her voice.

"Oh I do! But I'm having an okay time here, mind you, I'm still gonna kill you guys when I get back," Kagome chastised softly, hearing their light gulps. She was gonna kill them, she made note of that.

They continued their conversation, hearing about their life without her there. She looked around the luxurious room, filled with paintings and beautiful things that just boggled her mind. She relaxed further into her chair.

Her mind wandered a bit, 'I wonder where Sesshomaru leaves to in the day…work probably stupid!' She mumbled a 'yeah' to her babbling friends and continued her thoughts. 'Why the hell does Inuyasha have to be so damn hot!' Her eyes widened a bit, what the hell was she on?...she sighed, the same thing every friggen woman was on.

She heard the soft padding foot steps descending the stairs. She watched as Inuyasha came into the room, he was wearing a white collared shirt, completely undone, showing the writings she written on him. As well as black pants, he held a smile as he spotted her and walked behind the chair she was in.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, her eyes meeting his in a heated debate, "Lemme call you back," Kagome mumbled, barely catching their shocked confused replies, hanging the phone up.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her, a smug smirk played along his lips. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Kagome yelled out disheveled, red tinting her cheek.

He smiled triumphantly, "I'm simply showing the world how you feel about me, your act of hate, is very believable though doll." He said smoothly.

She jumped up from her position on the chair, her cheeks puffed out in an angry disarray, as he wanted to rile her up further. "Hey, you look hot when you're angry."

"Shut up!" She yelled storming out of the room, angrily. He smiled, and walked into the kitchen intent on getting something to eat.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room drawing lightly; she refused to come out of that room. She flat out would refuse.

She jumped and got up to open the door, and was surprised to see Nerinelle standing at the door, shyly holding a newspaper article in her hands. Her eyes were passive at the time as she greeted with a light hello.

"I just thought these would be of interest to you" Nerinelle said with a small smile, handing the newspaper to her.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a happy smile, the woman was a kind girl, she wondered why Nerinelle was still in this job; she was beautiful she could have such a better job. She would ask her later. "Would you like to stay?"

"I would, but I'm very busy with work, I'm sorry," She mumbled a light apologize, and Kagome nodded leaving the room.

Kagome sat in a chair with a reading light sitting above it, now she had something to read. She got herself comfortable and looked at the front cover, her eyes widening in shock and anger. On the front a picture, of her and Inuyasha at the Discovery zone, his arms around her waist. In huge bold letters at the top, 'Play Love? Or something more'

She read through it, her anger rising with each lie. Who would write such bull crap lies as this? She got up with the newspaper, and ran out to find Inuyasha.

She slammed open his bed room door. It was empty, she cursed allowed a long string of curses. And stormed into one of the dining halls where she found Inuyasha sitting at the table writing something, she didn't care what about at the time. Her mind flooded with the thoughts of how many people would see her and him together on that cover, and her anger overwhelmed her.

He looked up hearing her loud entrance, as his face ate newspaper. She threw the newspaper at his face, rather roughly, before he could think about dodging it.

"What the hell is that!" She screeched viciously, to his widened eyes, what was she being so defensive for! His eyes gazed at the fallen newspaper, and one look at the front cover made him realize she wasn't used to tabloids and bogus stuff like that.

His eyes read her anger, and helplessness to do anything. "Kagome, That isn't-"

"Shut up Inuyasha! I don't want to hear your lies! You probably did this on purpose huh? Just to get back at me" She yelled closing in on him, her anger filling her sane mind.

"Kagome, this wasn't my fault!" He again tried to get her to understand what he was saying, but realized it was futile. Nothing was going to stop her.

Kagome closed in on him as she pushed him with her hands, she seemed as if her anger had somehow over took her and nothing was going to stop her, she backed him up his hands trying to stop her.

Inuyasha reasoned with himself, that she had to get a hold of herself, and the only way she was going to, is if he helped her. He grabbed her upper arms, with enough strength to hold her still, but not enough to hurt her.

"Inuyasha! Get off of me! Don't touch-"

"Shut up" Inuyasha mumbled, pressing his lips to hers roughly, pushing her against a nearby wall. He hoped she'd calm down, and not take this as a stupid way to get her pissed off more. She completely stopped any attentions to attack him; he felt her relax, as he pulled back and looked at her.

"Kagome. I. had. Nothing. To. Do. With. That. It wasn't me." He said softly, meeting her now calm stormy eyes, his attempt to calm her down worked.

Kagome was out of breath, she needed air, she looked away from him; she didn't even comprehend him kissing her. She should've smacked him…yet she didn't think of the violation as wrong…Damn him…

He let go of her and walked away lightly, "I need to finish my work now." He said quickly. She nodded lightly lightheaded, "I need air." She said to herself, walking up to the roof. She opened the door, and breathed in the fresh crisp air from the roof top.

* * *

She felt….she didn't know what she felt, but she knew that the air was refreshing and calmed her nerves. She climbed onto the side of the wall that protected her from going over the side of the roof. She balanced herself and walked along it. The gusts of wind threw her hair about but she failed to notice as she held her arms out to the side of her, and walked on the balls of her feet looking out to the city.

"You do know that, that really isn't the safest thing to be doing, right?" Kagome heard the sultry voice of Sesshomaru from the side of her. She turned and saw his fierce golden eyes, watching her like a hawk.

She met them and smiled, "Yup I know." She replied turning quickly to face him fully, causing him to jump a bit, uneasy. "Wow, jumpy one you are"

His ears picked up her laughter, and he glared at her softly, 'she's mocking me.' "Fine. Go ahead and fall to your death."

"You wouldn't let me fall," She countered with a smirk, her eyes staring at him playfully. He watched her matching her eyes, his still holding concern.

"What makes you say that?" He said ever calm, breathing in deeply, watching with close scrutiny. He sat straight, as he watched the girl that made his mind question his own ethics.

She smiled at him closing her eyes, and falling backwards, her arms falling slightly in front of her, as she braced herself for the thrill of the air hitting her, and then the feel of the impact of her hitting the ground.

Instead she felt a soft grip on her wrist, and her feet touching the roof bottom. She opened one of her eyes lightly, seeing his golden eyes tinted with dark molten amber, almost nervous. Almost.

She stuck her tongue out at him and opened both of her eyes, causing him to let go of her wrist and take a step back. "Told you, you wouldn't let me fall."

She laughed softly, and jumped down in front of him. He looked at her oddly. "You pulled that stunt just to prove me wrong?" He asked wildly, as if she was a little girl.

She nodded her head with a slight 'mmhmm' and watched him shake his head in an amused manner. "Why, would you do such a frivolous thing?"

She shrugged lightly, "Uhmm…I dunno." She laughed at his reaction, she joked with him, "Maybe it's cause I like the savior in you."

He looked at her, his emotions hyping to extremes. He was so used to his stoic mask; he worked so hard, just to have this simple yet different girl, break it down using simple words and actions.

Kagome barely met his eyes, for some reason she felt inferior to him, she was nothing to this gorgeous man in front of her. 'What made me say that?'

"So, Sesshomaru? How come I never see you here in the day?" Kagome questioned, looking into the sky.

"Business, Overwhelmed with it all, I'm either bombed at work, or on business trips. Speaking of which tomorrow I have to go for a few days to the United States," Sesshomaru said in a sophisticated manner.

"Oh I see," Kagome replied softly, looking at him from the corner of his eyes, to see his eyes shut. She was in touching length away from him. She didn't even notice she was now staring at him. Or the fact that her hand moving closer to his face. She had the undeniable urge to touch him. And that's just what she did.

She reached with her fingertips and with her index finger traced along the edges of his magenta colored slash marks. She felt him jerk a bit, and met his beautiful eyes. He held no means to stop her, as her feathery touch grazed his skin.

Sesshomaru felt his skin burn, as if she set fire to it, where she traced with her finger tips. He didn't let anyone touch him, it was how it was, he was cold, and no one tried to defy him. And yet here she was, playing with his emotions, making him feel feelings in which he forced himself to live without.

Kagome relaxed, as she moved to trace the crescent moon on his forehead, she retracted her hand as she heard Sesshomaru's cell phone ring. 'Damnit!'

She allowed him to talk, and with a few 'yes's' and 'fines' he turned to her. "They want me there tonight. Stupid assholes. They need to learn patience" He grumbled, irritated.

"Oh? I'll See you when you get back then," Kagome said hints of sadness shown through her voice.

"I'm really sorry Kagome, I'll make it up to you sometime, I promise," He mumbled an apology, when she nodded and turned to leave.

She grabbed his wrist, "Sesshomaru wait!" she yelled. He turned around and brought his hand behind her neck and the other he used to push her towards him by the small of her back. He pressed his lips to hers quickly, shocking the both of them. He pulled away and released her.

He smirked at her flustered look. "That was for luck on my trip, talk to you later Kagome"

* * *

**(:A few days later:) Lol watch I get flamed for this! Lol**

Kagome opened the door of Inuyasha's room not bothering to knock. She looked to see him reading a book. Leaning against the backboard of his bed, his bangs covered his eyes, as his head was bent. The book was being held by his arms, and propped up by one of his bent knee; the other had been straightened in front of him.

"Need something?" He asked quietly, not even bothering to look up, he kept reading.

"Why else would I be in here?" She countered, rolling her eyes lightly. "I came to borrow a book"

He pointed behind him, to a bookshelf hanging above his bed, flipping the page on his book. "It's over there"

She grumbled, and crossed her arms. "Throw it to me", she started walking a bit over to him.

"No, I don't want to. Get it yourself." He mumbled, he heard her mutter a 'fine', and walked over to him.

He felt a the bed on the side closer to her, lower a bit, as he looked up to met her chest. He blinked lightly, as he felt her legs go on both sides of his legs. Oh the wonderful thoughts.

Kagome grabbed the book, and pulled it to her, her arm brush against his own. "Kagome are you trying to turn me on?"

Kagome gaped at him, "Oh yes, its cause I want you," She inwardly laughed as she playfully ran her hand down his thigh.

A tingling sensation ran up his thigh, making him jerk. She smiled triumphantly.

He looked her in the eye, "If you're trying to turn me on your doing it wrong," He said with a sultry edge to his voice, she had him round around her fingers, his ego wouldn't allow her to mess with him though. She looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Oh and I suppose, you're the king of seduction?" Kagome questioned, watching him, a flirtatious smile on her face.

Inuyasha set his book down, he replied with a short nod. Moving slightly, so she was in front of him, and not on top of him.

"Oh? Pray tell, what would you do then?" She asked any signs of refusing him, gone by the statement.

"Let me show you," He said reaching out to her, winding his arms to rest on the small of her back. She allowed him to teach her what his ways of turning someone on was.

"You have to be smooth about it," he said smiling a smug smile, as he lowered her body to the bed, situating himself above her. She stayed quiet as she watched him, her mind clouded over slightly.

"And you have to be quiet," He lowered his voice a few notches as her whispered it in her ear. Goosebumps rose on her skin, as his breath traveled to her skin.

"And above all else, you have to be seductive," He drew his hands up her shirt and dragged his fingers down her stomach. She felt shivers run down her spine.

"So Inuyasha, since I'm being demonstrated on, what should I be feeling?" She questioned with a saucy tune to her voice. She knew exactly what she was feeling.

He smiled lightly meeting her eyes. "Well you should be feeling a little out of breath," He traced small circles up her stomach, causing her to jump every time he hit a weak spot on her, she tried to keep her stomach tightened, but that only resulted in his hands working her sides.

"Okay. Yeah…A little," She forced through airily; her voice came out almost hoarse.

"And you should feel a little bit shaky" He figured out every weak spot on her stomach, and found it fun to tease her.

"Yeah just a bit," she replied sitting up slightly.

"And you're gonna really want to kiss me," He said smoothly, as he brought his hands around her, to keep her in her sitting up position.

"yeah…" She whispered barely ear shot as she brought her head up to his, and kissed him.

Inuyasha didn't think. He allowed his body to do what it wanted, and that's what he set his mind too.

Kagome pulled her head back quickly, breaking the kiss, looking at him oddly "Are you still teaching me, or are you trying to seduce me?"

"Both," He muttered catching her lips again, lust overtaking the both of them. His hands worked their way back to lowering her again. His hands held her wrists above her, as his tongue found its way into her mouth.

Kagome ran her hand down his chest as her fingers fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. Once finished with the removal of his shirt, she brought her arms around his neck and pulled him fully on top of her.

They broke apart from the kiss, to give themselves air, as well as taking the time to remove Kagome's top.

Nothing was going to stop them from what they were planning on doing, nothing.

* * *

I'm going to end it there, because I don't feel like writing any more of it, I'm not in the mood too. (I would actually write it, for you later, but someone commented on recaps or sumpthin)

Lol such a random Chapter! XD

I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think! D


	8. Chapter 8

Ack…must update….

Chapter 8

_Nothing was going to stop them from what they were planning on doing, nothing._

Kagome shot her eyes open momentarily and pushed Inuyasha off of her slightly.

Okay, nothing was going to stop them from what they were planning on doing…except maybe Kagome.

She got him just were she wanted, she got into his head just enough to torment him and that was all she was going to do. She pulled the Navy sheets that were strewn on the floor, and wrapped her body in them. She smiled a sweet innocent smile, "Well Inuyasha nice class, but sadly, I was never one to stay for the details, I must take my leave now"

And with her final words she laughed airily and walked out of his room, into her bedroom, leaving a startled Inuyasha.

……

Inuyasha sat back pounding his head into the head board of his bed. 'Should've known she wasn't that easy' He sighed deeply and let his head hang low, a slight smile formed on his face. He'd get to her somehow…he just had to change his tactics.

……

'I wanted to have sex with that idiot! God he must've tricked me or something!' she thought in complete denial of what had happened. Sure she was able to get out of there before something drastic happened but she couldn't believe she actually contemplated going that far!

She put on a new top and climbed into her bed, using the blanket she stole from Inuyasha so she wouldn't have to mess up her own bed.

….

She was sleeping when Inuyasha found her in her bed. She wasn't going to like what was about to happen. Yet…he knew he'd like it. He chuckled and pulled his blanket off of her. 'Don't want to ruin my favorite blanket'

He watched her turn on her side trying to find the warmth she lost while in her sleep. He felt somewhat bad at that point in time…but he'd get over it. He grabbed the bottle that was in his hand and took the nozzle off, as he slowly watched the gooey substance pour onto her body.

She twitched slightly as the substance worked its way onto the side of her face and neck, and got tangled in her hair…she was going to hate him…paybacks a bitch...

Inuyasha grabbed the last item that he needed to pull off this stunt, and held it to her ear. Normally he would attack anyone who blew an air horn in any room he was in, but seeing as how this was so perfect he just had to do it.

He watched as the shocking noise caused Kagome to jump, her eyes flew open and then the realization took place. He backed away slightly as she looked at him then at her honey covered arm, and again back at him.

She didn't speak. And that scared him. She got up slowly, the thick honey slowly sliding down her body as she moved sluggishly to her bathroom.

….

Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He was waiting for her to come down, but figured she would have a problem getting the honey out of her hair.

A few minutes later he watched her descend the stairs, her hair in a messy ponytail and clad in a white summer dress. Her simplicity was so elegant. It made him shiver with her unsurpassed beauty. He had no idea how she did it, but it entranced him. It pissed him off, why did she not have to be made up and dressed to impress to make him feel that way?

"Good. You're here. You're coming with me to the set." He said without room for objections. She nodded numbly, and watched him look over her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked viciously. He laughed which caught her off guard.

"I'm just staring at how horrible you look in that ugly child's outfit." He lied through his pearly smile. Her face dropped into an agitated look.

"Would you rather me where something more slutty your highness?" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes in disgust. She twirled around him just to add emphasis to her 'ugly child's outfit'.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Since you used my name correctly, I'll allow it this time."

He dragged her off into his car and drove off to their next destination.

……………

"You do realize I don't want to be here right?" Kagome questioned irritated, after watching him mess up a scene and walk off stage.

Everyone was staring at her and every move she made. It bothered her; she didn't want to be in the spot light of things.

"You do realize I don't care?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He glared at her and sat next to her in a chair. Kagome looked at him for a second. She didn't realize the stress he was undergoing.

"I'm sorry…I know I'm not helping. But you'll do fine, just relax" She smiled warmly and handed him a soda.

Inuyasha seemed to relax as he downed the soda. "Thanks, and we're almost done here, I'll take you home after."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to leave. Maybe all she had to do was be nice to him? He didn't attack her when she was calm and collected. But she seemed so eased by the thought of going 'home'...even though it wasn't really her home. She missed Miroku and Sango though. Her day wasn't complete without knowing they were around, but she had to admit it made her day fun learning more about the two guys.

"So you're the bitch Inuyasha picked?" A voice of a man made Kagome jump and she turned around to see a man and woman standing there looking her over. The man looked intimidating; cold and withdrawn, he had the look of someone evil. His dark hair was kept into a pony tail around the nape of his neck. He had unearthly red eyes that seemed to glare daggers into her for no reason.

"Ew... Naraku, She look's so plain. Nothing Inuyasha would normally go for." The female said in disgust as if Kagome was a disease of some kind. She held her head high and seemed to be just as egotistic if not more then Inuyasha. She was dressed in a black miniskirt and a dark red halter top. Her face was packed with make up. Kagome nearly shuddered, what a fake.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked politely, she looked at them both expecting a response.

"No one told you to talk, woman" the man named Naraku barked, at which the female began laughing. "Inuyasha must have lost a bet to have chosen her."

That angered Kagome. "Who are you to tell me to stop talking? I'm not your bitch."

"Ooh she has a quite the mouth too, maybe Inuyasha is into those?"

"You don't even know me! Leave me the hell alone!" Kagome began to get thoroughly pissed off, she didn't even realize all the people staring, all cameras pointed and the trouble she was causing.

"Naraku she's harassing me! Call the cops I'm scar-" The female hid behind the man known as Naraku.

"For god's sake Kikyou leave her alone" The voice of Inuyasha broke through to Kagome's ears. It relieved her somehow…No matter how much she hated him, she knew he'd help her out of that mess…hopefully…

'He had rushed off during a scene to help me out… that stands for something right?'

Kagome began thinking about whether she could trust him or not, where was her friends when she needed them? She seemed to get her mind in a jumbled mess, she was disoriented.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome who was being stared down by Naraku and Kikyou. He held her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Ohh, Inuyasha needs to protect the little girl?" Naraku laughed out menacingly, and to his dismay Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"At least I'm not the one protecting that whiney slut." Inuyasha said and pushed Kagome off to the exit, "Let's go Kagome, we're done here"

Inside the car Inuyasha began to apologize. He didn't expect them to be there let alone cause trouble for Kagome.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I just want to go home okay?" Kagome said looking out the window dazed. Her hands were folded in her lap, she seemed distressed.

"Don't be surprised if you hear about this again?" Inuyasha warned her so she wouldn't freak out again.

"Okay…" She mumbled looking at him through the corner of her eyes. "You do this everyday?"

Inuyasha nodded his head but kept his eyes on the road.

"How…fun" She said sarcastically with a small laugh. 'It must be boring...'

"I'm sorry about those two asses too. They don't know when to give up."

"Oh, who are they?" Kagome asked getting interested in the topic of choice. She seemed uneasy with them, were they going to cause even more trouble? She didn't want to think about it.

"They were supposed to be the newest leading Actress and Actor, only I got the guy roll, because of course I'm better. And the woman...uh… she's been trying to get with me even though she's with that ass of a guy."

"Ohh."

……………

When they got back home Kagome excused herself explaining that she needed to sleep.

Inuyasha began to watch TV for anything near interesting. He sighed deeply. He should have taken into consideration her feelings. He should have known sitting there doing nothing would bore her to death. He decided to brighten her day a bit, and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

That should make her happy, if not he'd make it up to her. He shut the T.V. off and began to read a nearby book that was lying about.

His cell phone rang and after some string of curses he agreed to the person on the other line and threw the cell phone on the table.

He walked into the other room and informed Nerinelle to show the visitors around and to inform them where he was.

He made his way back to the set where he had to fix the commotion he caused, as well as the scenes he skipped while taking Kagome back home.

He scolded himself for thinking that still. 'Home? She doesn't live here…' He began to remember she would be leaving soon…he'd have no one to torment and no one to enjoy being in the company of.

……

Kagome was so out of it she couldn't even hear her door get kicked open.

"Hey Kagomeeee …get uppp!"

Kagome heard the voice of someone familiar float into her ears. She didn't want to get up. She snuggled into her pillow with a sigh.

"Get up Kagome! Or Die!"

"I choose…Death." Kagome said opening her eyes to be shocked. She wanted to throw her clock at who dared wake her, but would soon regret the thought.

"Miroku! Sango! What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome nearly tackled them to the floor.

"Well, Inuyasha called and told us what happened and said you could use some smiles, so he invited us over for a few days" Miroku stated with a smile and a hug.

"Whaa-! Are you freaking serious!" Kagome shouted in glee, she felt as if she didn't see them in forever.

"Yeah, great huh? And I figured we can raise some hell on this place while we're at it" Sango said devilishly looking around to see if anyone heard, even though she knew only her and Miroku were the only ones in the room.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango began to chat among themselves and they then learned all about what had happened so far while Kagome was away and what happened while she was in the mansion. They talked about the beauty of this place and all the terror they could cause.

"He did what to your hair?" Sango blurted loudly. She was lying on the bed with her feet in the air and her head propped up by her hands. Her eyes were widened as if she had heard the worst news.

"Honey was everywhere, just today too. I clean up well don't I?" She winked at them both.

"That is completely out of line! What are you going to do about it?" Miroku asked in a girlish manner, knowing hair was important to a female after he found out the hard way when he accidentally cut off Sango's hair. He was leaning against the end of the bed playing with the bottom of the blankets edge.

"I'm going to dye his hair a nice pretty shade of hot pink" Kagome said sweetly with the most mischievous look. She got out the bottle and shook it enough to hear the dying liquid swish around in the bottle.

"Ohh evil. I love it."

She made her way into his bathroom creeping quietly making sure not to leave any signs of her presence there. It didn't take long for her to successfully find his shampoo bottle. She emptied half the contents into the sink, and poured the dye into the shampoo bottle. She laughed lightly, as she shook the bottle to hide the smell of the dye, as well as it's consistency to the shampoo.

She snuck back out of the bathroom, and ran away to meet up with Sango and Miroku.

"Now we wait." Kagome said with a smug smirk on her face.

…………………………

I'm going to end it there…because 1) Too lazy to add more. And 2) I'll have something to start my next chapter with. And 3) I don't want to make it any crappier then it already is!

I think I'm going to re-write all of my stories, I keep seeing all these errors and it's driving me crazy. Heh.

I can't remember my plots to my stories anymore! It's been so long!

Maybe I'll delete them all…hmm…Read my other story too please?


End file.
